


The Story of Will the Reaper

by DelRiddle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelRiddle/pseuds/DelRiddle
Summary: Not my best work. This was kinda rushed at 2:50 am... Bear with me.Just your basic Will confesses to Grell story.





	1. The introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all beta read or properly written. Is rather half assed and sloppy. Bear with me.  
> I swear once the other ideas are out, I'll improve this. Please feel free to comment if you find any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling.  
> Please be gentle, this is my first work in this fandom.  
> I swear I have a better planned out mature sequel.  
> Which I'll post whether or not this gets a positive review...  
> Ehehe.  
> Enjoy.

He had always been interesting, everything about him. From the first time I'd seen him at the Academy, I'd always wanted a chance to get close to him.  
Now that I had, things got a bit more interesting. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his pretty little face.  
What a brat! Just because he has a higher grade average than me, he thinks he can boss me around?  
I didn't defend myself as he attacked. I slammed into the wall behind me. I had to keep my cool. ...  
-×-×-×-  
Enough of this nonsense! I'd had enough of Grell Sutcliff bossing me around. This time I fought back. Time to teach him a lesson.  
I thought he'd leave me alone, but I was proven entirely wrong, as he changed his approach completely, shamelessly flirting with me. Even going far enough to call me 'his man'. How revolting!  
But I was glad my partner had not abandoned me after he lost to me, or else I'd be in greater trouble.  
-×-×-×-  
I really don't know exactly when in so many years, his annoying presence somehow became enjoyable. The way he whined my name anytime he saw me, or how he remained persistant, trying to convince me to fall for him, despite my unresponsiveness. He just wouldn't keep away.  
I know I really shouldn't let his nonsense get to me, after all, he flirts with any unfortunate man that passes his way; why'd I be any special...  
But I still can't stop myself from giving into a small smile, internally.  
-×-×-×-  
How utterly incompetent! Suddenly he's nowhere to be found for weeks and now he pops up out of nowhere, pretending to be a butler to some noble lady who has the same firey red hair as his.  
I hated feild work, and running after him, cleaning up behind all the mess he makes was tiring, but I could never say no.  
This time, he had been murdering innocent women who weren't on the to-die list, with his new mistress. But I could sense another presence. Something foul. ..  
I was right. It was a demon, that Grell was currently engaging... And flirting with. Disgusting!  
I watched from a distance, as he was thoroughly beaten up by the demon, who had orders to kill him.  
I caught a glimpse of his face, swollen and bloody, with his red hair askew... And he still continued his flirtations!  
Did I feel bad seeing his face, or was it that I didn't want it to be a demon on the receinving end of his words, I questioned myself. Nonsense! I immediately put away those thoughts; I simply hate unpaid overtime; and headed forward.  
-×-×-×-  
I hate this. Every bit of this! Flirting with the Demon was one thing... But this! Bringing him to the sacred library! What was he thinking?  
...  
Great! Now he'll also flirt with that damn undertaker!  
Wait, how does that even concern me?  
-×-×-×-  
'You have a crush on him?' The demon asked.  
'Crush? What crush?' I replied  
'Then why are you so concerned?' he asked again.  
'Damn you! That isn't your business!' I found myself saying... Why was I even conversing with this bloody demon I was being forced to share a tent with.  
'My my, Mr.Spears, don't get so worked up. I'm simply curious. Why'd someone like you have anything to do with him..."  
Why indeed, I asked myself. Did I want to find out? I guess I already knew.  
'We were classmates in the Academy. Partners in the final exam, quite unfortunately. Now let me sleep, Black.'  
-×-×-×-  
Yet another mess. Well, I couldn't really blame those two baffoons... Ronald Knox, and my very own Grell Sutcliff.  
I scanned the icy water full of corpses for that familiar red hair that I'd always wanted to touch... What am I thinking! I better get this done...  
'Still have your little secret Mr.Spears?' the filthy demon's voice came from behind.  
'Your reapers are a little further east. And I request you to open up now. One of these days I might just kill him out of annoyance! Good day.'  
'Mind your own business, demon.' I followed the direction he pointed me to. I heard him snicker behind me.  
Surely enough, both of them were floating around in the water, knocked out.  
One by one I picked them onto the rescue boat.  
'Will! You came for me!?' Grell's shrieked as he lunged at me. I instinctively dodged, and instantly regretted it as he toppled into the water again. Ronald stared with his eyes wide.  
I shook my head and helped him up again. He once again started blabbering. Finally, mustering enough courage, I grabbed his chin and lifted his face, so that my eyes met his.  
'Shut up for once now! Will you Sutcliff?'  
I didn't wait for his usual reply 'Oh Will, my lips are all yours to seal, my love!'... I pressed my lips to his. He let out a little gasp as his eyes widened.  
'Waaaah! Will senpai!!' Ronald screeched.  
Without letting go of Grell, I knocked that Idiot out with my scythe.  
Our lips parted for the need of air.  
'Will...?' he took my name. Confusion evident.  
'Yes?' I asked.  
'Did you just...'  
'Apparently yes.'  
He squealed and wrapped his arms around me. 'Oh Will! I knew you'd fall for me! Finally!! I'm so happy Will!'  
I straightened my glasses. 'Don't start celebrating. Meet me in my office once we get back. We need to talk.'


	2. Conclusion (Confession)

'Will?' he cooed as he entered my office.  
'Shut the door. Lock it.' I instructed.  
'Ooooh. How enticing! What'll you do to me Will?' he giggled and squirmed.  
'Talk.' I replied, struggling to keep a straight face.  
'How boring! Did you forget our little moment of passion so quickly? How a brave knight rescued the helpless damsel and without fear of the world pressed your sweet lips-'  
'Shut up Grell!' I interrupted.  
'I guess I won't, judging by last time.' he winked.  
I got up from my chair and moved closer to him.  
As expected he backed into the wall, wriggling again, muttering my name again.  
I had to play tough.  
I landed my fist next to his face on the wall as he let out a small shriek.  
'Oh Will! I thought you were about to hit me!'  
'Enough. Answer me properly now'  
'Ask away my love. I'll give anything you want.'   
'Keep away from that damned demon. I don't want you to be anywhere around that foul creature!'  
'And why is that?' he asked, pouting.  
'Because demons are filthy creatures and any form of connection with them is highly unacceptable.'  
'Is it now Will?' he reached for my tie, playfully tugging at it, 'Unacceptable to whom, my dearest?'  
Me...  
'You engage that demon once more I swear I'll be sure to get you demoted.' I said, avoiding his question.  
He tugged at my tie a little harder, his lips inches from mine. 'I have a proposal.' he smirks  
'What is that now?'   
His hand move from my tie to my shoulder, as he leans in and whispers in my ear, 'I won't engage the demon, his name's Sebastian by the way, I like to call him Bassy.'  
'I couldn't care less about his name.'  
'Don't interrupt me Will! How rude!' his hand wrapped around the back of my neck.  
'Please remove your hand and continue.'  
He ignored me and wrapped his other arm around my neck as well. 'As I was saying, I'll keep away from the demon if you...'  
'If I ?'  
'Come out drinking with me tonight! It's been so long!'   
'... Agreed.'   
Phew. Drinking. That's one thing I could agree to.

-×-×-×- 

The pub was already crowded when Grell pulled me in. He seemed to be certain where he was heading, I followed.   
Sure enough, there were already a few other reapers at the bar, glasses in hand.   
Everyone turned. I saw their eyes widen at the sight of me. I noticed Ronald Knox trying to deliberately ignore me. That fool.  
'Hello boys! Look who I managed to bring here?'   
'I didn't know you drink William!' Othello said.   
'I do not mind an occasional drink, now and then. Besides, I had a deal with a certain blunder of a reaper.' I eyed Grell, who was busy ordering drinks.   
He handed me a glass.  
A few drinks in, Grell started acting up. I didn't know he had such low tolerance.   
'I can't get him home today! I have work at the lab. Ron do it!' Othello was screaming.  
'I did it last time! Not fair!' Ronald complained.   
'I'll do it.' I volunteered.   
'Thanks William!' Othello giggled.  
'Oh Will, my hero! My saviour! My Dar-' Grell clung to me.  
'Enough!'   
I teleported us back to his house.  
...  
'Grell?'   
'Hm?'  
'Can I ask you something?'  
'Go ahead, my dearie!' Grell giggled. He had managed to settle himself on my lap, with his arms around my neck and chest, and refused to let go. And he refused to move from the sofa.  
'Why do you have to try and seduce any man you see?'  
'What do you mean? Oh Will you wound me with such words! Me? And seduce? I merely tease!' He put his head on my shoulder, as I felt his breath on my neck. I barely managed to hold back a gasp.  
'But why?'   
'What else am I supposed to do? All I can hope is someday my teases work, and I find a man who truly loves me!' he turned to look into my eyes.  
'Tell me Will, will you ever return my feelings?'  
I was taken by surprise. His words were slurred, but he seemed too earnest. 'Are you serious?'  
He lifted his head and stared at me. Then he leaned forward, his arms wrapping tighter around me.   
He whispered into my ear, 'Of course I am! I love you Will! And all you ever do is ignore me. Not that I mind your cold demeanor, but it's just so hard! Then you go ahead and kiss me! Do you know how much that means! You only did that to shut me up. Do you even stop to think just what it does to me?' he drooped onto my shoulder again.   
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.   
'Oh Grell. You're so stupid.'  
'Don't call me that William!'  
'I didn't kiss you because I wanted you to shut up! I kissed you because...'  
'Because?'   
'Grell, am I just like any other man to you? Your attempt to find a partner?'  
'No. I like most men. But I love you. And you don't.'  
'What makes you think I don't?'  
'Why would I believe you do?'  
He did make a point. I've never given the slightest indication. 'I never thought you were serious. I've always loved you, Grell. You were always dear to me, since the Academy days, only, I'd always believed you were indifferent to me, like your words to me came out just as a part of your nature. I do care about you. Why else do you think I always go after you when you get yourself into trouble.'  
'Why not tell me earlier?'  
'You keep flirting with everyone. It angered me. I never thought my confession would matter.'  
'Will is jealous?' he let out a small laugh.  
'So what if I am?'  
'How sweet. You're really sweet when you're drunk!'   
He lifted his head again. His arms let go of me, as he pressed his palms to my cheeks. His face inched forward and slowly, his lips met mine. Uncertain about kissing a drunk man, I tentatively kissed back. Slowly the kiss deepened and he opend his mouth, inviting my tongue in. I dived into his warm mouth, exploring every part, till we parted because of the lack of air.  
'It's the drinks talking Will. Go back home and sleep.' he backed away.  
I grabbed his slender wrist. He didn't pull back. I wrapped my other hand around his waist and pulled him back to me.   
'Half a glass does not muddle one's senses.'  
'Oh?' his eyes widened. Suddenly excited, like a dog getting a new bone.  
'Is it so?' he asked innocently.   
'Yes.'  
His hands reached for my chest. With a sudden burst of strength, he pushed me down on the sofa, and adjusted himself on top of me to straddle me, holding me in place.  
'Grell?'  
He giggled, and then straightened himself up.  
'Oh Will darling! Why wouldn't you just tell me? It would've been easier for both of us! Oh you devil!'  
'Grell... You were...'  
'Well, I'm glad I'm an excellent actress! God knows how much longer you'd have made me suffer if I hadn't pretended to be drunk!'  
I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Well, what's said is said. I was glad to get it off my chest. 'Shit!...!' I hissed.  
'That's right Will. You forgot that my alcohol tolerance is quite high, didn't you, my love?'  
He winked, hand reaching for the buttons of his vest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please try not to be too rude.   
> Let me know if you like it.   
> ....  
> ....  
> ...  
> ...  
> Just a tiny hint: the sequel will have more action. Completely original story.


End file.
